


Runaway Royalty

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, M/M, in which lukas is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Saber and Python both have their work cut out for them when it turns out returning a missing prince to his family for a large sum of gold may in factnotbe the best thing to do.





	Runaway Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is kris and i decided to invent a rarepair because i'm fucking feral i guess

Lukas has put up with a lot from his elder brother. The prime example would be his, pardon his language, downright _asinine_  complex that makes him jealous of Lukas despite being the eldest and therefore the rightful heir. His logic is apparently that Lukas is "the perfect one" and that most everyone would prefer for Lukas to take the throne over him, nevermind the fact that Lukas has no interest nor right in doing so.

He always bears it with a polite smile, on the rare exception of bad days where he'll let his expression fall and might even let himself quip back here and there, but instinctively keeps his words vague and his blows soft just in case things escalate. Lukas has long since learned how to keep the peace with his brother. Almost all 24 years of his life have been spent doing it.

Today, though...

The injury Lukas sustained during training wasn't major, nor did it even manage to draw blood, but the pain got his adrenaline pumping and set his temper in a dangerous place. His brother had thrown out some offhanded insult as he always does and Lukas had the nerve to glare at him today. He relished in his brother's shocked expression; less so, however, in the indignant anger that followed it.

"I wish you were never born," he told Lukas, just as he'd said many times before. "Life would be so much easier for me if you would just leave."

Lukas doesn't normally let such comments get to him, but it was as if the stinging ache in his arm had seeped in to eat at his emotional capacity as well. Night fell and Lukas took his brother's suggestion for once.

* * *

"For the safe return of our beloved prince... woah," Python mutters to himself as he reads the poster. As a bounty hunter, he makes a living off of the lives of others, whether he's eliminating a brigand threat or getting revenge on someone's behalf on some bigwig for executing an innocent. It's rare that he sees "WANTED: ALIVE AND UNHARMED" with promise of such a hefty reward attached.

He takes a mental note of the description of the prince and figures he can at least check around for him. He's sure Forsyth will be working himself into a frenzy looking for him, since he serves the royal family and all. Python would be doing him a favor by finding him quickly.

For some reason, the idea of there being competition for this easy assignment doesn't occur to Python until he sees Saber at the edge of town out of the corner of his eye. They've had many a tiff over jobs before, but Saber is much more of a vagrant, so Python never knows when to expect him to be around. While he's in the area, Python supposes Saber will take up his usual part-time job of being an absolute pain in his ass.

He doesn't bother going over to confirm that they're after the same prize; no use in giving him the idea if he doesn't already have it. All Python can do is hope they end up going separate ways looking for the prince, and that Python happens to be the one to choose correctly.

* * *

Three days of searching and Saber finally has a prime suspect. He matches the description from the poster, sure, but more importantly, he sticks out like a sore thumb. While everyone else in the small town has the decency to look _normal,_  this guy is all sunny and refined and smiling gently at everyone who makes eye contact with him. It's not bad, but it's definitely weird.

Saber follows him into the nearby inn and silently trails behind him hoping to corner him for a private chat. He's sure he hasn't been making himself obvious, but his suspect stops in the middle of the first empty hall they enter and calmly turns to face him, holding his arms behind his back all formal and keeping his eyes soft. He waits a moment to see how Saber reacts, which is much like a deer in a horse's path.

"Yes?" he addresses simply. He doesn't throw around accusations of Saber having followed him yet, but Saber knows he knows.

"Sure you wanna have this conversation out here? Let's take it to your room." He means it both for the suspect's continued anonymity among any townspeople in earshot as well as a means of getting him somewhere nobody will see if Saber ends up having to tie him up and drag him home.

"I'm not certain that would be wise," he replies, his tone perfectly even. "I would ask you to leave any weapons outside before inviting you in, and I highly doubt you would be willing to oblige, what with the risk of having them stolen."

Yeah, this guy is definitely nobility, if not royalty. He talks like an ass. Seeing little other options, Saber sets his sword, in its sheath, against the nearest wall, along with the dagger that he leans down to pull out of the small, designated pocket on his calf. If this guy is who Saber thinks he is, then he doesn't care if his weapons get snatched. The reward his folks are promising for him will more than cover the cost of a couple of blades.

He looks him over for a bit, no doubt subtly determining whether or not he has any more weapons on him.

"Search me," Saber offers. He decides to take his word for it instead and continues leading Saber to his room.

"I'm not stupid," he says as soon as the door is closed; Saber figures he probably hears him lock it, too. "I know why you're here."

What can he do to make this go as smoothly as possible? Saber wracks his brain for a few long seconds.

"So you're up for it, then?" he asks before he's even decided what he's implying. His suspect is rightfully confused, turning to face him and tilt his head. He's awfully pretty.

"Up for..?" he prompts.

"Listen," Saber begins, making up a story as he goes, "I've got a long journey ahead of me. I usually just travel alone, but you look like you can handle yourself and I think I could use some company for once. Wanna come with?"

As his puzzled suspect thinks about it, Saber lets his eyes flit around the room to get a quick determination of the guy's character. It seems the majority of what he packed, or perhaps just bought along the way, is a huge pile of books. He also notices a lance lying on a table that has clearly been pulled to the side of the bed to allow him to grab the weapon and jump straight into action should anything happen in the middle of the night. He clearly stays on guard, but would much rather relax and read. Why, then, did he run away from home?

"Where would you be going?" he asks, pulling Saber's attention back to him.

"Eh, there's this temple. It's a couple weeks away by foot. A family member died recently, and it's been our tradition for generations to go pay respects at that temple and pray for their safe passage into the afterlife. Kind of a bad move for me to move so damn far away from it, huh?"

It's all a lie-- one that Saber finds himself quite proud of. The prince seems to buy it, too.

"I see. I can't say I've ever been on such a long journey... Are you sure I wouldn't slow you down?" he asks, and his expression is still so bright even though Saber is certain he's trying frantically to think of a way to let him down gently.

"Even if you do, it'd be worth it to have a pretty face along for the ride."

He doesn't know why the hell he went and said that, like it's some coy maiden he's talking to and not a prince. Said prince's eyes go wide in gentle shock and Saber finds it extremely impressive how everything about this guy manages to be so damn _soft._

"Pretty..?" he repeats, clearly taken aback. What, do they not have mirrors in the royal palace?

"Look, I'll be honest-- I know I'm asking a lot here. If you don't want to come with me, maybe we could make some other arrangement since I'm already here."

The prince is all alone in the outside world. If he gets attached to Saber, surely he'll follow him home. He'll betray every fiber of his being to cuddle up with this prince and read with him for a night or two and then they can be on their way.

His eyes land on the doorknob that Saber recalls he locked without attempting to be stealthy about it. Saber takes a few steps back and unlocks it.

"No need to panic, pretty boy. Just making sure no one walks in. We can keep it unlocked, if you prefer," he offers.

"... I have a name," the prince says, apparently offended by the pet name. "Call me Lukas."

"Fine then, Lukas," Saber repeats back to him. "You can call me Saber. Now, for starters, which side of this door do you want me on?"

Lukas seems conflicted for a moment before he walks forward and reaches just past Saber to lock the door once more. Saber wills himself not to get hot and bothered by the close proximity. It's especially difficult to remain cool when he can feel Lukas eyeing him up, completely differently to when he'd been checking him for weapons.

Saber has been known to fool around, but not with men, and certainly not with royalty. Then again, this prince is somehow managing to look more appealing than a good majority of the women Saber has met thus far. As long as Lukas isn't going to fight him for dominance, Saber dares to think he might go for it while they're already headed down that route.

"As with most things, I fear, I am rather... inexperienced," Lukas says, his voice lowered and eyes averted in a manner not unlike the shy maids Saber tends towards. "You would surely be disappointed..."

"Hey, if you don't want something, don't be afraid to say so," Saber tells him, already tired of how Lukas tries to worm his way out of situations by attempting to convince Saber that he isn't worth the effort. "I know I _look_  like that kind of guy, but looks can be deceiving."

* * *

If he doesn't want it? Lukas can't remember the last time he was allowed something he _did_  want. This week of being away from home is the most free he's ever been, and the only time he's ever felt like he could actually do as he likes. It's all happening too fast and he's much too eager to let himself be swept away by the current.

He takes maybe five more seconds of waiting for the rational side of him to kick in, but it's quieter than it's ever been in his life. Instead, Lukas does exactly as he's been doing since the day he left home, and follows his immediate desires.

He grabs hold of Saber's shirt and pulls him back towards the bed. He seems surprised by this despite his flirting, and Lukas is a little reassured by his hesitance. Maybe he's not the only one who has no idea what he's doing.

Lukas falls onto the bed when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, but Saber doesn't follow him all the way down. His hands end up planted on the bed on either side of Lukas's shoulders, propping him up as he resists Lukas pulling at him.

"Hey," Saber gently calls. "This is a little too fast, huh?"

Lukas is pretty sure Saber is about to say something else, but it gets lost when Lukas leans up and...

He hesitates when he reaches Saber's lips. He's never kissed anyone before. Saber has gone quiet now, just waiting to see if Lukas will go through with it.

Just as Lukas is starting to get frustrated that he can't bring himself to do it, Saber closes the distance between them. Lukas can't help but gasp despite himself.

"How about you let that tide you over for now?" Saber asks lowly against his lips, and they both know he's doing Lukas a favor by giving him this out. Lukas nods, already too overwhelmed to continue. The kiss felt good.

Saber removes Lukas's hands from his shirt and lets them fall to the bed, slack in his daze. He's lucky Saber really isn't as rough and mean as he looks, or he might not be allowing Lukas to opt out right now.

"You should retrieve your weapons before someone makes off with them," Lukas reminds him, using it as an excuse to look at the door instead of at Saber. He feels like something precious is being torn away from him when he feels the dip of Saber's hand still beside him let up as he leaves.

Lukas doesn't know if he should expect Saber to return at all, but he soon walks back in and sets his weapons on the table next to Lukas's lance. Saber keeps walking to the other table in the room, the nightstand that Lukas had swapped with the full size table for his convenience, and grabs a book from the pile. He sets it on Lukas's chest, walks around to the other side of the bed, and climbs on. Lukas adjusts so he's sitting next to him.

He spends the rest of the afternoon curled up against Saber as he reads in silence until he falls asleep.

* * *

Of all places to find a prince, Python didn't think it would be in the middle of the woods, washing his face in a river. Python approaches quietly, waiting until he's a few feet away to say anything.

"You've been gone for how many days now?" The prince starts at Python's voice, quickly whipping around to face him. "I hope you're ready to go home, princey."

The prince furrows his brow and looks down. Python sees guilt and disappointment.

"I don't suppose I have any say in the matter?" he asks. He's looking around like he expects Python to have backup, and Python belatedly takes notice of the lance lying at his side and hopes to Mila that he doesn't have to fight him.

"Hey, easy, there. Let's talk," Python de-escalates quicker than he normally would, remembering well the "unharmed" caveat of the bounty. "Why don't you wanna go home? Is it because you're not next in line to be king?"

The prince scoffs and his expression hardens for a moment before he closes his eyes and sighs.

"It doesn't matter that I'm not. My elder brother relentlessly hassles me as if he has something to prove-- to _me,_  of all people. He's expressed multiple times that he wanted me to leave, so I obeyed his wishes this time."

Well, shit. Python is all too familiar with running away from a bad home life. Even if his brother is cruel, though, Python imagines his parents (or at least one of them) must care for him to have offered up such a plentiful reward for his safe return, especially seeing as he's not the heir.

"Lukas, you good?"

Python knows that voice. Looks like Saber beat him to the draw once again. He thinks this puts him two points above Python for the moment.

Lukas stands and gives Python a desperate look.

"Please, don't tell him," he pleads in a whisper. Python can feel his heart break; Saber is on the same mission Python is, only he must not have announced his intentions. That's low.

Saber must realize the act is up when he meets eyes with Python.

"So," he starts and stops, waiting to see what Python does. Gods, this sucks. Python didn't ask to be caught in the middle of these two, he just wanted some easy cash for doing the right thing.

Now he has to decide what exactly the right thing _is._

"Haven't seen your ugly mug in a while," Python greets casually like he's not experiencing inner turmoil. "What've you been up to lately?"

"I'm going somewhere. Lukas here is my companion for the trip," he answers. The vagueness of it leads Python to believe that his assumption was correct, that Lukas believes Saber doesn't know who he is.

"Come on, really..?" he mumbles. "Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"Actually, we're overdue to catch up," Saber says, silently agreeing that they need to have a chat about Lukas. "What do you say we find the nearest tavern and sit down for a bit?"

"Uh, I think I'd prefer to have this conversation right here and now," Python deadpans, unamused. "So... Lukas, was it? You can go back to whatever it was you were doing and we'll just be over here."

Lukas looks unsure, but he stays put as Python leads Saber a distance away. He keeps Lukas within sight just in case.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" Python hisses at him, angry on Lukas's behalf. "I know you know who he is. Why lie to him?"

"He ran away from home. Why tell him that's where we're going?"

Python hates that he can see the logic in that.

"And what do you think's gonna happen when you get there?!"

"I'll get paid and he can run away again for all I care," Saber shrugs.

"Oh, like they'll let him. He'll be lucky if they don't essentially keep him prisoner when he gets home."

"What is your problem? Are you just trying to drive me away so you can claim the bounty?"

"The guy's older brother hates his guts, he's the reason why he left! You're sending him home to a hostile environment!"

"So you're saying I should-- what, willfully hide him forever?! That'll probably get me arrested the minute someone finds out!"

"I don't-- I--"

While trying to think of an argument, Python happens to glance over at Lukas and has to double-take at the sight of him holding a stranger in a chokehold.

"What the hell-- you didn't think to say anything?!" Saber calls as they both run back to him.

"It's one mere brigand," Lukas calmly assures as he snaps the guy's neck. "I didn't require assistance."

"Cripes, you sure can handle yourself," Python says, still in shock. His eyes wander when he detects movement and he only notices mere seconds in advance that they're about to be set upon.

"Better pick up that lance, pretty boy," Saber advises to Lukas as he unsheathes his sword and stands back to back with Python as they're surrounded. "And you'd better not slack off."

"Fine, twist my arm," Python remarks, readying his bow.

* * *

As soon as the last body hits the ground, Python is back to glaring at Saber. He doesn't see what the big deal is. If Python wants to keep Lukas away from home so bad, he can go kidnap him as soon as Saber gets paid.

"It's getting late. Shall we find an inn to sleep at tonight?" Lukas asks, a slight plead in his voice after having to sleep outside last night.

"What, was I not a comfortable enough bed for you?" Saber jokes, though it's not like he enjoys sleeping on the ground, either. "Yeah, we can find an inn. Mind leading us to town, Python?"

He maintains a short moment of terse silence before he's back to his usual laid back attitude.

"That-a-way," he says, turning on his heel and taking the lead. "But don't think our conversation is over."

"Yeah, I didn't think we were done catching up."

He hears Python scoff but luckily doesn't have to see him glaring anymore. Poor sweet Lukas must know something is up, but he doesn't say anything. Saber curses Python for making him start to feel bad. All he's doing is bringing him home safely.

Lukas gasps and stops beside him and Saber has to move to see what's on his blind side that managed to spook him. It's a man with hair the same shade of red as Lukas, but exhibiting nowhere near the soft, reserved attitude as he. Python stops to question the man, but he just scowls and leaves without a word.

"What was that all about?" Python asks to no one in particular, but Lukas takes it upon himself to answer.

"I was wondering why that ragtag army seemed so set on me. I never thought he would stoop so low..." Lukas starts going on, and Saber thinks he knows who that was. Python turns to look at him again, his eyes still harsh, and Saber throws his hands up in exasperated surrender.

"Fine. You win," he yields, to Lukas's great confusion. "You seem to think you know what's best for him, so why don't you go ahead and take him off my hands?"

"Saber..?"

"Don't dwell on it, Lukas. He's just got problems is all."

Saber can't tell if Python was trying to cover for him or insult him, but he decides he might as well pull Lukas out of the dark, rendering the effort in vain.

"I've known who you are the whole time, pretty boy," Saber confesses with a sigh, and the look of hurt on Lukas's face feels worse than if he'd've just run his lance through Saber's chest.

"I thought..."

"Now, don't get it twisted, I enjoyed our time together and all. I'm not gonna force you to go home if it's really so bad, alright? So just follow Python wherever, I guess. He seems to know what to do."

"Pshh, yeah, as if," Python interjects. "Step one was convincing you not to see this through. I haven't thought this far ahead."

"So... neither of you are going to force me to return home?" Lukas pipes up, uncertainty in both his voice and his face. Saber feels a hideous urge to take those soft cheeks in his hands and kiss him again.

"No," Python sighs. "No, we're not. Guess you're a free man, there, princey."

"My name is Lukas..."

"Yeah, I know."

A free man? The bounty is absurdly high. Lukas is lucky only Saber and Python managed to find him, and that they're both willing to do what's best for him rather than run off with the reward. He might not be so lucky next time, and his brother might not give up after that first little brigade of his failed to take Lukas out of the picture.

"I imagine he's only grown more jealous at the fact that a bounty was put out for me at all. My fleeing only exacerbated the situation..." Saber tunes back in to the conversation to hear.

"Crivens, this situation just gets worse and worse by the minute, doesn't it?" Python complains. Saber reaches a decision.

"I have an idea."

Saber goes on to explain that he'll just meet privately with the king and queen along with Lukas and explain that he wants to see the outside world ("or some shit," he happens to add), and that Saber is willing and able to serve as his bodyguard. That way, he may at least receive a fraction of the promised reward and maybe those posters can get taken down so Lukas can relax. Python doesn't seem convinced that it'll work, but he insists on guiding them to the city just in case.

"Since I'm gonna be headed back that way anyway," Python gives as his reason.

Saber finds it in him to look at Lukas again and finds on his face a smile unlike his usual patient prop. Hell, Python has turned his back again, so why not? Saber holds Lukas's face with both hands and gives him a quick kiss that seems to catch him completely off guard. Python turns around, confused, and Lukas quickly starts to go red. Saber laughs and keeps walking.

He's not one to act as a bodyguard for longer than a short trip, but he might just stay with Lukas indefinitely.


End file.
